


【毒埃/卡埃/PWP】At an stand

by xiazijunOwO



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiazijunOwO/pseuds/xiazijunOwO
Summary: ※新人GV处女秀※被骗下海的可怜小记者※毒液出现在很后面【。】※mob表示有，OOC也有





	【毒埃/卡埃/PWP】At an stand

落魄的大记者没有了生路。

埃迪早该想到的，德雷克可不是什么好人，这不过是警告他的一种手段，好让他别在外面乱说话，但埃迪觉得除非卡尔顿德雷克能 封上他的嘴，否则他一定会找到机会将事情爆出去。

卡尔顿深知埃迪的秉性，抑或说他深知这类型人的心理，所以他让埃迪找不到工作，也让埃迪只能蜷缩在他那租来的狭窄的廉价公寓里。这很有意思，就像捏住了埃迪的命门，卡尔顿有着对他的支配权。卡尔顿享受这样的感觉，一切都被他掌握在手中，但他没想到的是埃迪悄悄脱离既定轨道。

埃迪成为了一名模特，给小众杂志拍摄封面的那种，他原本没打算做这一行，他太有自知之明了，他不是那块儿料，但奈何这份工作的报酬太过丰厚，埃迪拒绝不了这种诱惑，即使这是一个圈套。

今天是他第一次来拍摄封面，他被要求换上一条奇怪的黑色紧身裤，单薄布料紧紧包裹着那团臀肉，这让他的屁股挺翘的像一颗球。令人不解的是这条裤子恰好在屁股的位置增加了一条金色的拉链，埃迪保证这玩意儿拉开一点他的屁股就得暴露在空气中打颤。他在心中嘀咕，但没人会在意他的意见，所以他也只能认命的穿着。服装师并未再给他准备任何上身的衣物，而是让他裸露上半身并给他戴上一条均匀分布铆钉的黑色颈环，颈环中间有一条长长的细锁链，如同狗链。他常年未见阳光的肌肤有着病弱的白，黑色的服饰让他整个人染上一层欲。

他的胸部鼓起一个圆润的弧度，像是少女的乳房，他的乳头更是粉粉嫩嫩的，这给他加分不少。服装师想了想 又给他戴上一对假的狗耳，并告诉他这是他今天需要拍摄的主题。

埃迪点点头，他知道现在有些人的审美就是如此，包括他也喜欢那些封面女郎的变装，虽然现在主角换成了自己有点不自在，但管他呢，只要能得到钱 。

服装师又递给埃迪一瓶水，告诉他今天会拍摄很久，让他做好心理准备，埃迪拧开瓶盖喝了口水，吊儿郎当地说他体力一向不错，他曾因为几个连环报道在摄像机前站了很久。

“但愿如此。”

埃迪正因服装师的话摸不着头脑，另一头的导演已经开始喊模特就位，埃迪不得不先去完成拍摄。

摄像机的台数比他想象中的多，几乎是环绕了一圈——360°环形拍摄，他僵硬的站在幕布前，再次面对摄像机他变得有些紧张，导演觉得这样可不行，便又叫了另外一名模特来帮助埃迪。

那名模特太过高大 ，他就站在埃迪的身后，稍微伸展双臂就能将相对矮小的埃迪搂在怀里。太近了，埃迪想，他甚至能感受到背后那个人粗重的呼吸。对方的手掌放在了他的腰上，并且他还察觉到对方的手指在他腰上轻轻摩挲，他呼吸一滞，然后立马曲起手臂用手肘部位向后撞。可这并不足以让身后的人停止对他的骚扰，对方的手掌开始向上，他的肌肤也被对方掌心的温度烫出‘火’。

好热。

埃迪有些站不住脚，对方的手已经摸到了他的奶子，厚实的手掌将他的奶子整个覆盖，乳肉被肆意玩弄，他却因为这样的挑逗而兴奋，埃迪这才惊觉刚刚的水有问题 。

他被人抱在了怀里，对方握住了他的大腿根，如同给幼儿把尿一般，令他的双腿大敞开来。接着埃迪感觉到又有人凑到了他的跟前，窸窣的拉链声后他感到屁股一阵冰凉，饱满的臀肉挣脱了布料的束缚，有人带着冰凉的东西插进了他的屁股里。

意识恍惚时，埃迪听到有人在说话。

“今天是新人的开苞秀，这次我们决定将其做成直播。”

卡尔顿是在得到消息后才点开的直播，这是仅限会员才能观看的网站。他立马充值了会员，并且点击关注了正在直播的新人处女秀，埃迪那一身白皙的皮肉填满了整个屏幕，软绵肥厚的臀肉被人掐出了指印，中间的肉穴插入了两根手指搅动着，镜头拉近，卡尔顿看见了里头深红的穴肉，接着手指退出，一根粗长的阴茎捅进了那腔穴里，卡尔顿听见了从音响里传出的埃迪的呻吟。

肉与肉贴近撞击的啪啪声循环在房间内，卡尔顿硬了，他后悔没有提前操这个记者一顿。

电脑屏幕上埃迪已经被操的失去神志，卡尔顿看见他睁大的双眸里涣散无光，饱满的唇微微长着，湿润的舌头藏在后面，唇角是口水滑过的湿鹿痕迹。卡尔顿发现房间下的评论区一直在刷个不停，污言秽语遍布整个直播间，卡尔顿觉得也许他可以在这之后将埃迪变成他一个人的发泄对象，但同时他对埃迪已经被玩弄的太脏而产生些许抵触，他有洁癖。

卡尔顿仍在深思熟虑，拍摄现场却迎来了高潮。

已经接连被三个人操透的埃迪瘫软在地上，他的裤子早已被褪下，他双腿大敞，被操成合不拢的肉穴里向外吐露着精液，并顺着臀部线条滴落在地板上，埃迪早已昏昏沉沉不知道发生了什么。

“把那东西拿来。”

导演决定玩个大的，他将用特殊手段购买的外星流动生命体放进了新人还吐着精液的后穴，于是他看到黑色的液体自主爬进埃迪的穴，埃迪开始大叫出声，绵软变调的尾音让在场的工作人员都后腰一软。

埃迪的反应不像是被放进了外星生物，放进去的反而是震动按摩棒。

事实上，是这样的。埃迪感觉到有东西在他的穴里膨胀变大，他肠道内凸起的一点软肉被反复碾压磨蹭，他很快就迎来了一波射精，可体内的东西并没有因此停止动作，黑色的液体慢慢形成了一个半圆的包裹圈，阻挡了拍摄现场所有人的视线，直播间内开始有人在怒骂，还有好些人刷起了负评，导演不得不靠近那个黑色的罩子，他企图将那个罩子破坏掉。

然而这并不容易，被笼罩在里头的埃迪也不容易，他的腰被紧紧掐住，在黑暗中他看不见一点东西，体内那根阴茎仿佛要捅到他胃袋似的，他被迫射精好几次，他喘息着说不行了，却并不管用。

埃迪觉得自己的屁股快要融化，他的呻吟也变得断断续续，大张的嘴被另一条软热的长条物塞满。

埃迪失去意识。

卡尔顿目睹了这场新人处女秀的结局，淫秽色情到最后变成了怪物屠杀，他对埃迪越来越感兴趣了。

也许他可以将埃迪找回来。


End file.
